The Gift
by Lady Cheshire
Summary: "How could I destroy something so strong, so exquisite. Especially when that something was designed just for me."


"You're stronger than you look."

There's no emotion in his voice, but even if there were, it doesn't matter to her. She should be angry at him right now, she should hate him, hate that shell of his that protects the evil inside. It's that shell that has kept her away from him, the human eyes, the human voice that tell her he is innocent. She cannot strike a living thing. She can only strike death.

Aigis can feel an abnormal cold singe through her synapses and wiring.

The tingling sensation begins to manifest itself in the core of Aigis' chest. Had she spared a fleeting thought to these sensational pangs, she might have considered the notion that this was 'life' settling in the hole that vulnerability had left wide open.

He attests to her defeat by standing with his back to her.

In his hand is her red ribbon, still in perfect condition. His delicate human fingers tighten around it as the wind threatens to sweep it away.

Aigis wrenches her eyes close, willing the snapshot to disappear. Weakness was not built into her, it came on its own accord. All creatures are imperfect against death.

Fringes of electricity and sparks fly as she forces herself to be strong and lift herself from ground. Aigis' limbs shudder for a moment of keeping herself up in a half-standing pose, and then collapses back to the waiting pavement.

"You should stay still," Death pleads softly.

Aigis wants to scream at him, wants to hurt him and tell him he's not real, he's an idea, he's a shadow, and she is an ephemeral piece of tin and personality. She knows she hasn't got much time before her system shuts down, so she funnels her thoughts and feelings, all weakness, into one question.

"You can end this now, but still you stand, tormenting me, mocking me. _Why_?" Aigis' collected voice shatters the distance between them.

Ryoji does her the courtesy of turning his head slightly toward her, but he does not reveal his face.

"Aigis," Death speaks again, his voice still soft. "Stay still."

She pants quietly to herself, his words falling deaf on her ears.

"Failure is unacceptable."

Ryoji turns his head further in her direction. Now, she can make out the soft profile of his lips and nose, but his eyes are veiled by the night and he remains silent.

Aigis muffles her hoarse voice into a whisper, meant only for her to hear.

"I am a machine. I am. . . imperfect. Extinction is the only path open now. Failure is unacceptable."

Ryoji does not give the appearance of hearing the mechanical maiden, and his face has left the graces of the moonlight and is pointed, once again, away from Aigis.

The red ribbon in his hand dances joyously in the moonlight.

As he turns around and walks confidently toward her, she tries to glare at him, but she cannot manage it; whether by weakness of form or weakness of heart she does not know. He does not kneel when he comes upon her, nor does he smile reassuringly or attempt to soothe her.

"How could I do something like that?" he queries, his tone is dangerously soft.

Aigis wants to fume, but the look on his face stops her.

His voice is lacking of arrogance, of dominance, but it is full of peace, full of grace. Aigis sees Death wears a victorious mask.

She still cannot see his eyes, they are shrouded by the night

"How could I do that," Death's voice grows tender.

Ryoji creeps closer to her broken form.

"How could I destroy something so strong, something so _exquisite,_ especially when that something was designed just for me."

Aigis spots a flash of light in the darkness masking Ryoji's eyes.

"I'm not a monster," Death _laughs_. "At least. . . I'm not that kind of monster," he is careful to add. Aigis can almost hear a roll of thunder lurking under his voice.

"I . . . understand how ridiculous that sounds right now." Ryoji turns around again, his yellow scarf itching to flee into the oncoming wind.

"What I've done to you is unforgivable." Ryoji's hands turn white while gripping the scarlet ribbon tightly.

"But it's who I am. It's all I know, Aigis," his voice trembles with her name. Aigis suddenly feels the pangs of agony slowing their pace as her circuits begin to fizzle out one at a time. She wonders if Ryoji is telling her these things because he knows she cannot respond.

"You are stronger than you think."

Ryoji has all ready said too much. He gives a weary sigh as his eyes leave Aigis and he turns his back on her. Aigis stares at the shaky ground below her, her vision shaking uncontrollably.

"They'll be here soon," he says mournfully.

Aigis decides Death is not worth speaking to any more. She chooses to rest while she can and speak only when she can ask forgiveness of her friends.

Before Ryoji slips into the shadows, Aigis sees Death carefully fold her red ribbon and tuck away into his pocket.


End file.
